Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a touch sensor.
Discussion of the Background
According to the development of smart devices, a touch sensor, which is capable of determining a position of a touch when a finger of a user or an object is in contact with a display device, is required to be embedded in the display device.
Recently, it is desirable for the touch sensor embedded in the display device to recognize a hovering of a user and detect a pressure applied by a touch of the user, as well as a position of a touch of the user.
However, in order for the touch sensor to recognize all of the touch, the hovering, and the pressure of the user, there is a need to increase the number of layers included in the touch sensor may be increased, or increase the number of channels.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.